Please Be Mine
by CorruptedCharlie
Summary: Naruto is Konoha's #1 prankster and Sasuke is his teacher. Naruto is always playing pranks on Sasuke because Sasuke always picks on him during class, but is sasuke only teasing because Naruto annoys him or because he likes him? Rated M for later chapter.
1. The Prank That Started It All

**Hiiie~**

**Well this is my first fanfiction EVER! So pwetty pwease review and don't be a huge meanie cause I'll cry and I wont share my cupcake with any of you! *Hides cupcake behind back* so be nice!**

**Ok on with the story ^_^**

* * *

Another sunny day, another singing bird, another mother pushing a pram, another dumbass kid falling over because he didn't tie his shoe laces, another fatso eating an overly packed hot dog, another bundle of 50 firecrackers being lit under a teachers car by a certain blonde, anoth- wait WHAT?

Oh no, it's just Naruto trying to destroy his teachers car, nothing unusual there. You see Naruto is a troublesome brat or as some like to call him 'Konoha's #1 Prankster'.

Now you see, Naruto isn't really as bad as some people say…ok you're right he's worse but still only around his favourite victim, Sasuke Uchiha, his English and homeroom teacher. That's whose car Naruto was attempting to destroy.

Naruto reached into his pocket and took out his 'I Love Tokyo' lighter and attempted to light the firecrackers. Giggling to himself he said, "Fire in the hole!" and ran to take cover behind the nearest tree. While waiting for the cracking sounds he heard someone calling out to him.

"Naruto, man what are ya doing hiding behind a tree?" Naruto turned to where the voice was coming from and saw one of his friends Shikamaru or Shika for short.

"Hey Shika what's up, running late as usual I see."

Raising an eyebrow Shika yawned through his reply "Well you know me sleep is my thing. Now what are you doing hiding behind a tree?"

"Oh you know the usual, doing a bit of this a bit of that. Speaking of which…" Naruto trailed off and looked behind the tree to see his troublemaking plot. After a couple more second there were multiple loud crackling noises coming from a certain shiny black Sedan.

Shika, eyes wide with shocked and turned to Naruto, "Naruto please tell me you didn't…and not to Mr. Uchiha's car!"

"Okay, I didn't." Naruto replied bluntly.

"Seriously?"

"Of course I did, but you told me to tell you I didn't so I did." Naruto chuckled his answer whilst walking over to inspect the damage he had done.

"Well let's just say Mr. Uchiha will be taking the bus to and from school from now on."

"What ever man." Shika just shook his head and started walking into the school with Naruto tagging along after a few more inspection of the once working shiny black Sedan.

* * *

Walking down the empty halls Naruto finally came to his classroom, Shika having left him at the lockers to go to his own class. Bursting the door open Naruto loudly announced, "The one and only Uzumaki is here people, please hold the applause for later."

"Uzumaki do you have an explanation as to why your now 25 minutes late for class?"

Turning to the front of the classroom Naruto came face-to-face to the stoic Mr. Uchiha.

Mr. Uchiha is a tall raven haired man, he has an amazingly handsome face with dark onyx eyes, he's well built but not overly muscular which makes him look even more gorgeous, his hairstyle is one (as Naruto likes to prefer to) shaped like a ducks butt, which mean spiked up at the back with bangs, as to his attire Mr. Uchiha's clothes tend to consist of black dress pants, a black formal shirt, a black jacket and a tie. Today his ties is, well what do you know black with a single red line running down the middle.

He's your typical emo teacher who likes to pick on his students, especially Naruto above all resulting in all the pranks Naruto performs towards him, much like today's.

"Well you know Mr. Uchiha just having a _crackling blast_ of a time." Naruto replied with his usual sarcasm as he walked to his spot in between Kiba and Gaara, his best friends. "Oh Mr. Uchiha do you know what I saw today?"

"I don't really care but knowing you Uzumaki you'll tell me anyway I presume." Mr Uchiha said with his back to the class while writing something on the blackboard about a 'Romeo and Juliet' essay coming up in the next few weeks.

"On my way to school today there was this nice looking Sedan and as I was checking it out the next thing I knew there was firecracker going off underneath it." Naruto said with in a cheerful tone. Kiba and Gaara both snickered knowing that only Naruto would pull a stunt like that.

Naruto was now looking at Mr. Uchiha with an amused face and then he said, "It looked a lot like your car Mr. Uchiha."

After hearing this Mr. Uchiha dropped the chalk he was using and turned to glare straight at Naruto. "What did you do to my car?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh my Mr. Uchiha, how could you blame such a wonderful student as myself as to doing something utterly disgraceful as that." Naruto fiend hurt holding at his heart. "I just happened to pass by as it was happening. I had no idea that was about to happen, and out of the goodness of my heart I just tried to warn you of the damage that could be your wonderful ca-"

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Mr. Uchiha yelled cutting Naruto off. "Now tell me what the hell you did to my car!"

Chuckling all Naruto could say was, "Why don't you go check for your self."

Without a second thought Mr. Uchiha was out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

15 minutes of waiting for the teacher to return there was an announcement on the loud speakers. _"Naruto Uzumaki report to the principal's office please, Naruto Uzumaki to the Principal's office"_

Standing Naruto stretched. "Well that's my cue to get an ass whooping people. See you all on the other side." He made his way to the principal's office.

"Hey Shizune how are things?" Naruto asked in a cheerful tone as he made his way to see the principal.

"Geez Naruto, you've really done it this time. She's going to 'rip you to bits and then set the remains on fire.' Her own words." Shizune sighed and told him. "Just go in, they're waiting for you."

Walking past the front desk he made his way down the small walkway to the principal's door.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Baa-chan it's me." Naruto called lightly behind the door.

"Come in Naruto." Came the cold reply.

Gulping Naruto opened the door and put on a fake smile to cover how nervous he was. Sure he goes through this every week, but it doesn't make it any less scarier.  
Tsunade was the scariest person he knew.

Closing the door behind him he faced the occupants of the room. Mr Uchiha to the right of the room leaning against the wall with his bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see his expression. Tsunade was behind a large mahogany desk, she had her elbows on the desk with her fingers entwined and her head resting on them. She was giving a look that screamed 'If you mess with me, I will dismantle you and dump you somewhere no one will ever find you.'

"Uhh, how you doing Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice.

"Naruto care to explain why you were called to my office yet again?" She asked in a very malicious tone.

"Um….No." Naruto said edging back from the glare he was being shot.

"Naruto how could you do that to Mr. Uchiha's car? Why do you always do this crap? Is it a cry for attention? Don't you get enough of it? Do you realize if you keep doing this you're going to get expelled and I wont be able to do a thing about it?" Tsunade went on a big rant on how he should respect thing or something like that Naruto kind of tuned out after the word expelled left her mouth.

"Are you even listening to me Naruto?" Nothing but silence filled the room. "Naruto Uzumaki so help me if you don't listen to me I will pummel you into the ground without any remorse!"

Tsunade screaming broke Naruto from his thoughts. "Huh…what I was listening!" _What a lie…_

Sighing Tsunade told Naruto in calm voice, "Naruto, I'm sorry but as punishment your going to have to have after school detention for the next few weeks with Mr. Uchiha and you're going to have to pay for half of the costs for the repairs of his car."

"But Baa-chan I can't, you know I'm saving for my bi-"

"Shut it brat, be grateful Mr. Uchiha only agreed to you paying half instead of the whole thing!"

After the glaring contest between Naruto and Tsunade was over she told him he could leave for lunch now since the bell went ten minutes ago.

Leaving the office with Mr. Uchiha behind him he said, "I really hate you, it was just a prank and now I'm never gonna get my bike." Naruto walked to the cafeteria after that leaving Sasuke by himself.

"-Sigh- Naruto if only you would stop with the pranks and just realize I only tease you because I like you." And with that Sasuke went to the teacher's staff room for lunch.

* * *

**And that people was the first chapter!  
I know it was an utter disaster and terrible and made you blind from reading the trash, but if you think it is worth me continuing please review! Because If you don't I will never know hehe XD**


	2. Who Are They To Each Other?

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I promised people that it would have been up 3 or 4 weeks ago and then I was all like 'gahhhhh cant be stuffed' and then I was all like 'yay lets write a new chapter…oh damn writers block' and then I was like 'happy happy happy writes chapter' and then fall asleep on keyboard (It was 4:30 in the morning can you blame me?) AND THEN I was like 'OH SHIT SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! CRAP I HAVE NOTHING READY!'**

**Well as you can see I had a lazy, blocked, tired, hectic time over my school break….so you know what I found? Just write your story during school instead of doing work! I know works better that way, nooooow let me just explain my bad report to my mum! O_o Ummmmm she doesn't look to happy *****gulps*******

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat in the cafeteria silently sulking, none of his friends knew what was wrong and were especially worried sine he hadn't charged into the cafeteria boasting for everyone to move out of the way so he could get his 'God send food,' ramen. Naruto was currently resting with his head in his arms on the table.

"Naru, hey man what's up? How come you're not breathing down your usual ramen? Kiba asked patting Naruto on the shoulders.  
"I can't afford it, I can't buy anything, and I don't have money to spend at the moment." Naruto mumbled against the table.  
Kiba and Gaara exchanged a worried glance at each other thinking something must have happened with Mr Uchiha.  
"What do you mean, didn't Iruka send you this months allowance?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto raised his head to look at his friends pouting cutely as he always does when he's upset. "He did but now Baa-chan's making me pay for half of the duck butt's repairs and it's most likely going to cost a fortune for just half. Jesus if he didn't wanted to suffer my wrath he shouldn't have pissed me off all the time. If he cant handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Naruto sighed "Look I'm going to hang out the back of B block, because looking at all your food is making me hungry" As if on cue his stomach grumbled.

* * *

Sitting outside in the warm air was refreshing for Naruto. He was watching the leaves on the trees sway around in the wind, watching the bee's working on flowers and watching the butterfly flutter by. Sitting their enjoying the scenery made him feel corny, like he was from one of those damn romance novels where the guys is troubled and wanting the girl but cant tell her how he feels, then sitting outside in the most obvious spot for her to find him and tell him she like him too.

As Naruto was thinking this, and laughing at himself for it, he noticed a dark figure in the corner of his eye. Groaning he knew there was only one person that tall in a black suit with a duck assed shape hair do. Mr. Duck Butt Uchiha walked out behind B block to Naruto and sat beside him.

Sighing Naruto began through clenched teeth. "Something else you need Mr. Uchiha apart from my life saving?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while trying to figure out what to say, his only plan was to find him and now he was running a blank and most likely looking like an idiot just staring at him. Quick to save himself he replied.

"Uh I just wanted to tell that for your first detention, it'll be held in my office and not the classroom, because I have things to do."

That's it. Naruto thought. That's all the bastard wanted to talk about, while I'm out here sulking and brooding about never getting my dream bike. Oh now I really hate him!

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Came the monotone reply.

"Fine now go away, I'll be seeing you later against my will!" Naruto scowled curtly before scrambling to his feet and walking as away to get ready for his next class.

* * *

When Naruto left, Sasuke or Mr. Duck Ass/Duck Butt Uchiha sat alone staring after him thinking what the hell he did wrong.

'All I did was tell him where detention was. I was just trying to be nice and make a conversation!'

Sasuke got up and decided it would be best to go back to the teacher's longue for the rest of the lunch hour. Arriving he was faced with a mops of silver hair and a porno book. _Why did he even bring that thing to a school with underage kids?_ Sasuke asked himself.  
"Well hello there Sasuke, how are you this fine sunny day?" The porno addict asked in an oddly cheerful way.  
"Hn" Was the only kind of response the porno addict got before the brooding teacher walked past him.

"Well good day kind sir, alas I must be on my way. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your brooding emo-ness." Turning back to his favourite piece of so call 'literature' and making his way to his car to pass the time before turning up to his class late…as always! =_=

* * *

Sighing for the umpteenth time in the last 15 minutes Naruto decided there was no point in sitting around waiting for his favourite-but-always-late-perverted-porno-loving-teacher Kakashi, anymore so he packed up and left. Walking down the hall he thought to himself where Kakashi would be hanging out wasting his time.

"His car." He bluntly said aloud making his way over to the teachers parking lot in search of said late ass lousy teacher.

Catching him in his car with his music pumping and book over his head, he appeared to be sleeping. Clearly pissed Naruto walked to the car, opened the driver's door and honked the cars horn. Successfully scaring the fudging crap out of the current occupant as he jumped so high he hit his head on the car roof and his Icha Icha was sent flying out the door towards the blonde.

As Kakashi collected himself again he turned rubbing his sore head (Not that one you naughty people you XP!) and glaring at the blonde who was currently at the moment pissing himself laughing trying to hand the book back to the annoyed teacher.  
"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Kaki…but that w-was fudging hilarious!" Naruto spoke out between his fits of laughter.

"Humph stupid kit scared the crap out of me." Kakashi scowled looking away.  
"Nawww but Kaki you wuv me right?" Naruto asked giving his biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Kakashi look at him and his eyes softened and he smiled not be able to resist the cuteness of the young blonde.  
"Yeah whatever, hop in and relax with me, I can't be stuffed turning up to class now." Kakashi said pointing to the seat next to him.

Naruto nodded and went around the car to the passenger side and climbed in.  
"Geez you still listen to this shit?" Naruto teased.

"Hey hey hey, no bagging out the oldies or I wont talk to you anymore!" Kakashi threatened half-heartedly.  
"But Kaki you know you wouldn't last without talking to me cause ya love me to much." Naruto cooed happily to Kakashi whilst wrapping his arms around his waist hugging him.  
"God, if you were anyone else it would be easy to ignore you, but you my dear Naru are one of pain in the ass kind." Kakashi laughed hugging Naruto back.

After the end of day bell rang Naruto hopped out of the car and walked back to the driver's side where the door was still opened from his lovely wake up call. Leaning in Naruto placed a kiss on Kakashi cheek.  
"Love you Kaki, I'll see you later." Naruto chimed.

"Yeah love you too brat. Oh before I forget do you lift home after art club?"

"Oh no it's fine ehehe because you see…" The blonde scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Let me guess you pulled another prank on Sasu- I mean Mr. Uchiha and got a detention?" The older man asked.  
"Wow you know me all to well now don't you Kaki?" Naruto asked sarcastically walking back to C block where the arts department was.  
"Hahaha yeah see you tomorrow then kit." Kakashi called out before the blonde disappeared behind the doors to the building.

Little did either know but there was a certain raven-haired peeping tom…I mean a by passer who saw the whole exchange from the honking of the horn to the kiss goodbye. Seething the man demanded to himself through clenched teeth.  
"What the hell is going on between them?"

* * *

AN: Hehe sorry for the lame and boring chapter but I hope some of you liked it enough to stick around for the next chapter ^_^ Hope chapter 3 will be up sometime next week but I can't promise anything as of yet.

**Enjoy and happy reading XD**


	3. Jealousy Is Very Unbecoming

Hiiie people…..uhhh yeaaaaah _

Sorry for the _**EXTREMELY**_ late update, no I don't have any excuses just that I could think of what to write, so if this chapter sucks I'm sincerely sorry I was in a rush to get some kind of chapter up!

This chapter is dedicated to LyRiCho who pushed me to do this chapter ^_^

So thank her for this chapter!

**

* * *

**

_CRASH….BANG….KLONK_

"PISS OFF DEIDARA, I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto shouted whilst throwing various sharp pointy art objects ranging from sculpting tools to paint brushes at his, soon to be deceased, arts club supervisor.

"Aww but my sexy blonde you know how much I like you…and _really_ want you!" Deidara purred. Naruto said nothing and glared fiercely at him before returning to his painting.

All the other members sensing the coast was clear from any immediate danger, came out from their hiding places. The second in charge, Sasori, came out of his hiding place in the storage room with a mop and bucket, handing them to the supervisor.

"WHAT?" Deidara shouted. "Why are you making me clean? He's the one that messed the place!"

"Because this mess," He started by gesturing the room. "Is your fault. I've told you many times not to molest and provoke him, so get to work." He finished in a bored tone.

"But, but, but, but…."

"Deidara, your 24 years old! Stop acting like a crazed hormonally controlled teenager." There was no reply this time, Deidara just puffed his cheeks out and sulked away to clean various parts of the art room.

After Naruto had calmed down he decided to mix colours for his new painting, making a fiery red like orange colour, which was perfect. He started to stroke the brush along the canvas in between the lines he could see in his head, bringing the picture to life. Naruto seemed to have become lost in the painting because he hadn't noticed how everyone had packed up and gone home.

"Naruto my youthful friend! How are you today?" A green blur shouted scaring Naruto out of his skin.

"Jesus Christ Lee! You scared the shitake mushrooms out of me." Naruto squeaked with his hands over his thundering heart.

"My apologizes dear friend. I had no intentions of startling you!" Lee replied loudly but sincerely.

"Nah s'all good, I was just to distracted to notice anything." Naruto smiled brightly at his green clad friend. "Well sorry to cut this short but I have detention." Naruto laughed to himself. "Don't want to keep the bastard waiting now do I, it will only give him something else to bitch about to Baa-chan."

With that Naruto packed up and the boys went their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was sitting quietly by himself in his shared office. He was fidgeting nervously because his blonde would be here soon. Yeah that's right _his _blonde.

After sometime the blonde knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Sasuke successful attempt at a firm tone.

Reluctantly Naruto entered. He was still pissed at the smartass for everything that happened today. He walked over an waited for instructions to come…He waited…He was still waiting.

"Aw come on! Are you going to make me stand here like an idiot for the rest of detention or what? Jeeeebus."

Taking aback by the sudden outburst Sasuke turned to Naruto and glared.

"Must you be so obnoxious and rude?"

Naruto just hmphed and crossed his arms.

"Just sit at Miss Mitarashi's (Anko) desk and do some homework or something today. I don't have anything planned for you today." Sasuke instructed turning to back to his desk.

Naruto saluted Sasuke behind his backed and trudged over to Kakashi's desk instead seeing as Miss M probably wouldn't like him snooping around her desk and Kakashi wouldn't care.

Sasuke watched Naruto go to Kakashi's desk, fuming on the inside still unsure what they were to each other.

'_Gahh! Why must he sit there? I'd rather he sit on my lap than at that white haired Cyclops's desk!' Sasuke shrieked in his mind._

"Ahh, Mr Uchiha?" Naruto spoke hesitantly. "Ar-are you ok? You keeping looking at me like you might kill me o-or something."

"Don't be ridiculous Uzumaki, now please be quiet and do something constructive with your time."

Turning away Naruto huffed and decided to have a look around Kakashi's desk. He started off with looking through his drawers. _Hmmm well looky what we have here,_ _a ni~ce yummy looking chocolate bar. _Naruto started to unwrap the Mars bar when Sasuke interrupted him.

"Uzumaki! Looking through other persons private property is disrespectful and don't you even think about eating another mans chocolate!" _If you want chocolate I'll give you some…_He added silently to himself. **(AN: Tee hee I thought perverted things when I wrote that :3)**

Naruto really wanted the chocolate so he tried to thinks of a way he could have without Sasuke telling him off. Suddenly he was struck with a bright idea, so bright that there was probably even a glowing light bulb above his head.

Naruto took out his phone and started to text Kakashi.

**To: Kaki-Poop**

**Subject: Desk Choco!**

**Hey Kaki can I have the mars bar that you have in your desk? Pwetty Pwease with lots of cherries on top!**

Naruto waited patiently for a reply when he's phone started going off with the Banana's In Pyjamas theme song, at this Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

**To: Naru-Pie**

**Subject: Mmmm**

**My Dear Naru-Pie may I enquire why you are at my desk in the first place? Not that I have a problem with it of course.**

**To: Kaki-Poop**

**Subject: Forgetful Shit**

**I have detention remember? So I am currently sitting at your desk with Mr Emo Duck butt himself!**

**Now can I pleeeeeeeease eat your chocolate? Because I'm freakin' STARVING!**

**To: Naru-Pie**

**Subject: Mr Emo Duck Butt….Lol**

**Yeah you can have it I don't care and by the way I'm gonna pick you up after your detention because we need to talk!**

**To: Kaki-Poop**

**Subject: =_=**

**Alriiight then grrr and I was gonna go home and sleep! You suck!**

**To: Naru-Pie**

**Subject: :P**

**Aww my little Naru, you should have known by now that I prefer to suck ;)**

**To: Kaki-Poop**

**Subject: SHUTUP!**

**Puh-lease stop talking! I finish detention in an hour see you then.**

**Love you bye xxx**

**To Naru-Pie**

**Subject: Hahaha**

**Awww but I like teasing you haha! Okay I'll see you soon, love you too x**

After Naruto's texting session with Kakashi he told Sasuke, that he was allowed to have the chocolate bar and Kakashi was gonna pick him up in an hour.

If Naruto had of been facing Sasuke, instead of browsing the Internet on the porn addicts computer, hewould have noticed the big pulsing vain on Sasuke head **(AN: LAWL! XD)** and the death glare his phone was receiving. Buuut of course Naruto oblivious so everything didn't notice a thing and was off in Lala Land…No literally he was playing a game called Lala Land on Kakashi's computer!

_So they sit together in private, kiss each other good-bye, text each other on the phone AND EFFING GO OFF PLACES TOGETHER? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _If Sasuke had been pissed the first time he saw them together, then now he looked on the brink of murder.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Wow hoooow lame right? Anyway hope you liked it yada yada review please yada yada love you guys yada yada yada! ****Anyway stick around and in the next chapter or two you find out whats going on with Naru-Pie and Kaki-Poop! XD**

**Oh and if you were wondering, **_**why Kaki? **_**Well it's because Kashi is too over used hehe! Byebye**

**CorruptedCharlie**


	4. Itachi The Weasel Douche

I know this is extremely late like 6 months late but what can you do...Anyway I hope you like it and I apologize for it being so short but I wanted to get something up as quick as possible so hopefully you can all forgive me! :3

So sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter.  
**WARNING: Itachi is extremely OOC in this story! **

* * *

It had been an hour since Naruto had left detention to meet Kakashi in the school parking lot. It had been an hour since Naruto had left Sasuke. It had been an hour since an oblivious blonde left a fuming raven. It had been an hour since said raven had been contemplating how to decapitate a certain porn addict without leaving a scrap of evidence. It had been an hour since…Well lets just say it's been a loooong hour!

After Sasuke's mega emo fuming session he decided to call his older brother, Itachi, for advice. So picking up his black RIM Bold 9700 Smartphone he entered his contacts and scrolled down to the name Weasel Douche and clicked on it. Waiting for his douche bag brother to answer.

^/_\^

"Ngh…Oh god…*lick*…mmh…*slurp*…soooo good!" These were the many words and sound coming from Itachi before he heard his phone begin to ring.

_He could have a knife _

_Stab me in the gut _

_Bleeding on the floor _

_Shoulda kept my mouth shut _

_And I don't know how to react _

_Or if I should fight back _

_(Ice cream is gonna save the day)_

"Mmh…Heeeello?" He answered the phone.

"_Itachi, I need some advice."_

"Oh baby brother, now this is a first...soooo what did you need?" Itachi replied in an overly cheerful tone.

"_How do I get an overactive blonde dumbass to fall for me?" _

"Why do you want my boyfriend to fall in love with you now?"

"_Wait...What?" _Sasuke shouted in the phone. _"Why the hell would I want Deidara to fall for me? He's the stupidest most annoying shit I have ever met!" _

"Aww come on Sasuke he's not that bad." Itachi said in a mocking tone.

"_Are you kidding me?" _Sasuke deadpanned. _"He tried to blow up my car as a greeting!"_

"Well that means he accepts you." By this point Itachi had return to his previous activity. "Anyway…mmm…who's the dumb blonde you want?"

"_This kid in my class, I know it's wrong Itachi but I can't help it he just has the most amazing blue eyes and his devilish smile when he's trying to piss me off just get's to me!" _Sasuke knew he was starting to sound corny but he didn't care. _"He's really easy to like and you just cant help but want to smile, and when he's around it seems like he lights up the room, he reminds me of mum and dad's old friends."_

"Hmm well yeah, you're whipped! Ngh…well…god…I don't know what to tell you, just…mmm yum…follow whatever feels right I guess…"

'_That's was Itachi's great advice? How does that help me with Naruto and what's with all the moaning? Christ, it's sound like he replying while having sex!...IS HE HAVING SEX WHILE ON THE PHONE TO ME?' These were the many thought's going through Sasuke's mind._

"_Are you having sex right now Itachi?"_

"Why no foolish brother I'm not having sex…I'm doing the next best thing!" Sasuke waited with baited breath to hear what Itachi classed as the next best thing. "I am eating ice cream."

"_How is eating ice cream the next best thing or even close to being the next best thing to sex?"_

"Well little brother this one time when Deidara came home I was really in the mood for sex and ice cream at the same time so I decided to have a Deidara ice cream. He was so deliciously delightful when I licked from his neck downwards. I'm actually not entirely sure it was all ice cream by the time I got to his…."

"Itachi shut up! I don't want to hear about your vigorous sex life!" Sasuke intervened before he was mentally scarred.

"But he liked it soooo much! He told me to **beep** his **beep** and then I **beep** **beeping** his **beep**…..He was so wonderful, he said he wanted to **beep** me there and eventually he was **beeping** my **beep**! God all I can say that it was **beep beeping beep beeep BEEEEEEEEP**!"

* * *

**CRASH!**

"That fucking lunatic thinks I want to hear that shit…great now I need a new phone! Goddamnit Itachi! " Sasuke shouted after he threw his phone at the nearest wall.

Sasuke sighed and looked around his shared office. _How can I possibly make that idiot like me, even if I blurted it straight out to him he still probably wouldn't understand because he's that much of an idiot! Naruto, why must you be so hard to like? Why must you be my student? Why must you look so goddamn sexy in tight black skinny jeans?_

Sasuke had to stop himself there otherwise he would be taking care of a little problem in the teachers bathroom.

_Naruto you imbecile why cant you just be a gay 21 year old at least then I wouldn't be so fucked up and nervous right now! I probably would have had you in my bed pounding into you as we speak! _Sasuke was on the brink of his brain imploding, had it not been for his almighty Uchihaness he most likely would have punched the nearest wall.

"Hn."

* * *

"Come in Naru make yourself at home you know where the coffee is." Kakashi said.

"So, what's up? We weren't meant to meet for dinner till Saturday right?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you see I got a call from Iruka today after I left and, uh, well you know he told me he was in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is he ok?" Naruto shot off questions left, right and centre.

"Calm down Naruto, he's fine but he broke both his legs when he was on sight. He called me telling me and he said that you were gonna have to stay with me from now on because he can't afford to pay for the apartment, your allowance _and _the hospital bill." Kakashi tried to say it all at once.

"But…I…Okay." Naruto sighed depressively.  
"I'm sorry my little Naru but wouldn't it be better coming home to someone instead of living alone in that apartment."

"Yeah, I guess it would be better…but what about you? You love living alone I mean come on do you really want me here ruining your awesome bachelor life?" Naruto asked jokingly.  
"Of course I do you idiot! You know you mean everything to me! I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't, I would be in some fucking shit hole or dead if you weren't in my life!"

Naruto's eye widened, he never knew he was so important to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kaki, I don't know what I was thinking."  
"It's all right. How about we just grab a bite and then start packing your stuff? I'll tell the school the change of address tomorrow, ok?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Okay Kaki."

* * *

"Ah Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled enthusiastically jogging over to Sasuke. "Would you do me a favor and hand this into the office for me?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as usual and grabbed the folder.

"Thank, see you around" Kakashi said before running the way he came.

Sasuke started walking towards the office when some kids bumped into him making him drop the folder Kakashi gave him. The papers that were in the folder scattered along the ground and as Sasuke bent down to pick them he noticed that Naruto's name was on some of them.

"What the? Naruto?" He questioned out loud. He picked up the papers and started reading them.

"Change of address? So he's moving?" Sasuke wondered aloud. Continuing his reading he came to Naruto's new address but he looked familiar, very familiar, a familiar address he used to go to, to drink with a certain weirdo.

It took him a moment to comprehend what this meant.

"WHY THE HELL IS HE LIVING AT KAKASHI'S?"

* * *

Well there you have it, I hope you laughed or smile during this chapter at some point and if you didn't do it now! *point shot gun at you* I SAID NOW!  
Uhh sorry about that ehehe anyway please review they make me happy and if I'm happy...well then I'm happy sooo yeaaaah...review please.

By the way if you were wondering what song Itachi had for his ringtone it was 'Ice Cream' by Muscles.


End file.
